Loves Her Truly
by mrtysh
Summary: Shadow writes poems to Amy to show his love for her, will she fall for him? Oneshot, ShadAmy.


**Loves Her Truly**

Amy paced out to her walkway to check her mailbox. The mail had come a while ago, but she had been busy watering her flowers.

There was an electric bill, a thank-you card from Tails for helping with his vegetable garden, and an anonymous letter. She opened it, wondering what it could be.

As expected, there was no full name anywhere on the paper, but a lovely poem:

_Like you is this beautiful day, _

_` So perfect in every way._

_The brightness, glee, and cheer,_

_How welcome they are here._

_My love for you is strong,_

_and for so very long._

_I want to be with you,_

_I hope you love me too._

_I wish to see you soon_

_I hope that day looms._

_Please let me know,_

_My love for you will grow._

_S._

'How sweet,' Amy thought. 'I wonder who would be so enamored with me to write such a great poem...'

She took the note inside and proceeded to make a cup of tea. As she stirred in her sweetener, she thought of who would love her, lonely Amy the hedgehog. Who's name happened to start with S... maybe. She thought of Sonic, an idiotic waste of time, Silver, she barely knew him, Scourge hated her, and...

Shadow.

Shadow didn't hate her, she knew, but he had never really talked to her, except for when she went to a neighborhood gathering, and then it was very brief. She couldn't think of it being anyone else besides him.

Amy's heart fluttered at the thought of having an actual lover. Someone who cared for her as much as she cared for herself, perhaps even more.

She wondered if it really were Shadow. Whoever it was, she decided to reply to them.

_Oh how very sweet of you,_

_this sounds so true._

_It is you I want to meet._

_How about 5__th__ street?_

Amy figured she would put this in the mailbox, perhaps it would be found by her mystery lover.

-

Shadow tore through the woods behind his home. He wanted to see if Amy had wrote a reply poem, he hoped she would. He normally wouldn't care about the girls, but Amy was far beyond different.

When he looked back at his relationship with Rouge, he shuddered. She was everything he hated about a person. She talked nonstop, and was always chewing rancid gum. Amy was cute, intelligent, and she was always happy. She even made lonely, solemn Shadow happy. Amy was everything the ebony hedgehog had ever dreamed about.

As he reached her mailbox, he found the poem she had written. He pondered the thought of meeting her

and letting her know the truth. He wrote back:

`_Why I would love to meet you,_

_on 5__th__ street too. _

_How about tomorrow?_

_Right by the hedgerows._

He figured that would get the point across. He scribbled in non-poetic form:

_10:00 a.m. please._

_S._

Shadow returned the message to her mailbox, dashing toward the woods once more.

-

Amy thought she had heard some noise outside, so she decided to see what it was. As she peered ouside the door, she noticed the mailbox flag was up. She hoped it was her lover again, with a lovely poem.

Her wish was granted, and she was extremely pleased that she would be able to meet her lover the following day. Since it neared twilight, Amy took the poem inside and proceeded to curl up in her warm bed.

-

Shadow awoke early the next morning, thinking of Amy the entire night, his thoughts scattered. Looking at the clock, he was astounded at the time of merely 3:30. He would try his best to get some sleep before his 'date' with Amy.

-

At 8:30 that morning, Amy awoke in a calm, peaceful mood, very serene...

Followed by the hustle and bustle of showering and making sure she looked absolutely perfect for her date. She hastily combed her fur, (?), making sure every hair stayed in place. She accessorized with her signature brown headband, and adorned a voluptuous, flamboyant pink dress, which flattered her amazingly. If she were to be one in a room of females with the same dress, she would stand out from them all. Amy was very appeased with her appearance, and she hoped the date would be splendid.

-

Shadow squeezed himself into an incredibly fancy tuxedo, not liking the fit, but willing to compromise for Amy. He was willing to admit looking quite handsome in it though. He hoped Amy would like it as well.

Shadow saw it fit to start heading toward the hedgerows of 5th street, before it became too late.

-

As Amy arrived at the designated area, she failed to see anyone looking for her. She decided that being a few minutes late on a day like this one was tolerable.

Fifteen minutes had passed and still no one had arrived. She began to think she had been stood up, or this was all a well-thought prank. Irritated, she decided to wait for another five minutes.

-

Shadow knew he had to get to the hedgerows before Amy left, this was his only chance. He would have been there already if he hadn't forgotten the corsage he had purchased for Amy. He only hoped that she would stay and wait for the one who loves her truly.

-

Amy had waited for the past eight minutes, and still no one had come. She figured that no one would come, and she slowly started home, crestfallen, tears welling in her eyes...

"AMY!!" shouted a distant yet powerful voice. As she whipped around, a glimmer of hope shined as she saw Shadow running toward her, looking apologetic.

Huffing now, he said, "Amy it was me who wrote the poems. I love you, and have since-"

She silenced his words with a sweet, passionate kiss. The first of many they would share. As they broke apart, she said, "Shadow I love you, too. I loved the poems so much, and they mean a lot to me. I want to be with you now, forever..."

Shadow locked their lips shortly again, the declared good-naturedly, "You look absolutely stunning for such an outing..."

She replied with a grin. "That tuxedo is very sexy. I guess I should get used to that..." A hint of sensuality found its way into the statement.

Shadow kissed her again, knowing for sure that he really did love her truly...

**A/N: I know, it could be better, but its my first ShadAmy, so be nice. :-D Teehee. Lol, please R&R!**


End file.
